UN CORAZON ROTO
by xanderfiles
Summary: Butters que da destrozado des pues de lo de lexus pero logra superar eso pero lexus empieza a sentir una ansiedad cada vez que empieza a pensar en el hasta que descubre que se ah enamorado acaso butters podra perdonarla y aceptar tener una relacion con el descubranlo en este fanfic
1. Chapter 1

**UN CORAZON ROTO**

**Hola a todos usuarios de fanfiction aquí mi primer fanfic de south park (realmente casi todos van a ser de esto) este fic será sobre….. BUTTERS X LEXUS esta pareja es de mis favoritas pero casi nadie escribe sobre ella sin nada más que decir les dejo con este fic.**

En una casa común y corrienteun rubio de suéter azul, pantalones grises y zapatos negros (se que los pantalones son verdes pero yo me lo imagino así) viendo televisión algo aburrido pero

TOC,TOC el sonido de la puerta lo saca de sus pensamientos baja a abrir pero la persona que se encontraba detrás de la puerta hace que sus ojos se pongan en como platos

-LEXUSSS- exclamo el rubio aun asombrado por la presencia de la chica

-Me das otra oportunidad- exclamo directamente la castaña con una camisa blanca, chaqueta marróny un pantalón marrón un poco mas claro que le llega hasta las rodillas

-lexxuss- exclamo butters saliendo un poco de su asombro pero aun no podía creer que lexus la chica que estaba con el solo para obtener mas propinas que rompió su corazón que logro curar sin mucho esfuerzo estaba ahí pidiéndole que volvieran

-entonces si- dijo la castaña esperanzada de que ese chico amable, tierno, gentil que una vez le rompió su corazón le digiera algo que pudiera aliviar su ansiedad que no podía explicar como le había llegado

**LEXUS POV (mi primer pov no sean tan duros u_u)**

-que disfrute sus papas señor- dijo lexus que no tenia mostraba mucho entusiasmo

-me gustaría que tu fueras el postre- le dijo un hombre que parecía mas de 25 descaradamente

La castaña le dio una sonrisa falsa que solamente era parte de su trabajo y no por sentirse alagada para después ver el reloj de la pared de aquel restaurante llamado Raisins

-por fin- exclamo alegre la castaña viendo que su torno se había terminado luego dispuso a ir por su chaqueta marron y su bolso

-Ferrari se acabo mi turno ya me voy hasta mañana-

-espera lexus- dijo Ferrari la mejor amiga de lexus

-si Ferrari-

-no te has dado cuenta de algo –

-que cosa- dijo confundida la castaña pero la siguiente pregunta la dejaría pensativa

-tu eres la única que no tiene novio-

-ahora que lo dices tienes razón- dijo pensativa la castaña dándose cuenta de esa GRAN diferencia que tiene con todas sus amigas

-pues alégrate amiga porque voy a ayudarte- dejo sonriendo la mejor amiga de lexus

-enserio y porque- dijo lexus con una ceja alzada

-porque no dejare que ninguna amiga mía este sola- dijo con mucho orgullo Ferrari

-vienes a mi casa- dijo lexus aun con la ceja alzada

-Cuando termine mi turno- dijo Ferrari afirmando con una sonrisa sincera

-adiós amiga- dijo sonriendo lexus para salir directo a su casa

**CHAPTER 1 TERMINADO **

**DE ACUERDO AQUÍ EL PRIMER CAPITULO DE MI PRIMER FIC PIENSO TENER MAXIMO TRES FICS ACTIVOS A LA VEZ, ESPEREN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO SI QUIEREN SABER DE QUE HABLARAN LEXUS Y FERRARI Y DIGO DE UNA VEZ QUE BUTTERS ES MI PERSONAJE FAVORITO HACI QUE CREO QUE APARECERA EN TODOS LOS FICS SIN NADA MAS QUE DECIR SE DESPIDE XANDERFILES.**


	2. Chapter 2

**UN CORAZON ROTO**

**Hola amigos de fanfiction aquí que decidí actualizar este fic que creo que es mas famoso que el de AMOR A PRIMERA VISTA lo cual es un problema ya que casi solo me vienen ideas para ese aprovechen y lean ese también XD sin nada mas que decir les dejo con el fic.**

**CHAPTER 2**

-de acuerdo y como me vas a "ayudar"- dijo una castaña en la casa de ella misma

-dime que es lo mas cercano de haber tenido un novio- dijo la mejor amiga de ella

-pues la verdad- decía la castaña a la vez que pensaba

-que lexus ?- dijo la mejor amiga de ella esperando su respuesta

-solo fue un chico que creyó que era su novia- dijo un poco burlona por ese suceso

-aunque en realidad es el chico que mejor me ah tratado- dijo ya un poco triste

-ah si ya me acorde de el- dijo Ferrari también recordando ese suceso

-me pregunto como estará el- pensó esto preguntándose como y donde podría estar el rubio

Pero enfocándonos ahora en la escuela de south park ya era la hora de el almuerzo y muchos estudiantes se sentaban en las mesas a conversar y cosas asi

-es mejor que ser un judío maricon- dijo un gordo de abrigo rojo y un gorro azul con un pompón amarillo

-por lo menos mi madre no hace videos pornográficos- dijo un judío pelirrojo con una ushanka verde y un abrigo naranja

-golpe bajo- dijo un antipático de chullo azul y abrigo azul con su voz monótona

-QUE DIJISTE JUDIO LAME ESCROTOS- dijo el gordo ya un poco alterado

-LO QUE OISTE BARRIL DE GRASA- dijo el judío ya también un poco alterado

-hay dios- dijo un rubio con sueter azul mientras frotaba sus nudillos

-ya dejen de pelearse carajo- dijo un pelinegro con un gorro azul con pompón rojo mientras se frotaba el puente de la nariz

-EL EMPEZO- dijeron al mismo tiempo de forma infantil

-cual será el dia que dejen de pelearse- dijo el joven de chullo azul de forma media sarcástica

-cuando Kenny se haga multimillonario- dijo de forma burlona un pelinegro infernal

-mphmp mpph phmphphphpmm- dijo un rubio de ropa anaranjada al cual no se le pudo entender porque tenia su capucha muy apretada

-que dijiste Kenny- dijo el judío que tampoco pudo oir

-que algún dia tendre mas dinero que todos ustedes juntos- dijo Kenny con la esperanza de que eso se haga realidad algún dia, algún dia…..

-siendo comediante- dijo otra vez el pelinegro tratando de molestar al rubio de capucha

Kenny iba a objetar con un insulto pero la campana de clases sono haciendo que el pelinegro se teletransportara rápidamente dejando al rubio anaranjado con el insulto en la boca

**En la clase de garrison**

**-**bibidi babidi bu multiplicado por tres de taco que sumado con tres igual a cinco que si lo volvemos a multiplicar por bibidi babidi bu da ocho- decía el profesor garrison diciendo un problema matemático sencillo XD un rubio de sueter azul estaba en sus pensamientos

-oye butters que piensas- dijo Kenny algo curioso por ver a su amigo asi

-en- butter no pudo terminar ya que le profesor dijo

-butters y compañía me prestan atención- **(que recuerdos con esa frase XD los que sean de Colombia creo que me entenderán)**

-y el grupito de clyde se me separan- **( uf que nostalgia XD)**

la hora paso normalmente el profesor diciendo cosas que nadie entendía otros hablando y cosas asi

-les dejare un trabajo en grupo para el viernes-

-buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu- dijeron todos al mismo tiempo por la condena digo el trabajo que les tocaba hacer

-los que no lo quieran hacer se sacan un uno y listo- **(estoy viendo mi niñez pasar por mi cabeza XD)**

Pero para fortuna de todos el timbre sono anunciando que ya se podían ir a sus casas

-butters , kyle por que no nos reunimos para hacer el trabajo- dijo Kenny esperando que respondiera que si ya que no era muy bueno en esa materia que digamos

-claro por que no- dijo kyle poniendo feliz a Kenny

-me parece bien- dijo butters poniendo mas feliz al rubio anaranjado

-en cual casa- dijo Kenny acordando ese detalle

-creo que en la de kyle- exclamo butters

-y por que en la mia- dijo kyle

-ya conoces la de Kenny y tu ya sabes como son mis padres- dijo butters usando la lógica

-de acuerdo mañana a las cuatro- dijo kyle a lo que los demás asintieron con la cabeza

Ya todos estaban caminando hacia sus casas otros se quedaban un rato mas y esas cosas cuando butters ya estaba a medio camino Kenny decidio ir a preguntarle otra vez

-oye butters- dijo Kenny alcanzando al rubio

-si- dijo butters para escuchar la pregunta de mccormick

-aun no me has dicho en que estabas pensando durante clases- exclamo Kenny preguntándose ya que butters siempre presta atención

-pues….. me siento solo- dijo butters con un tono de tristeza

-que- dijo Kenny ya que no le entendio mucho

-es que veras tengo amigos pero no a quien amar, alguien que pueda expresar mis sentimientos- dijo butters aun con la tristeza en su vos

**En la casa de lexus**

-asi es como me siento- dijo lexus que por alguna increíble casualidad butters y ella dijieron lo mismo al mismo tiempo

-pues porque no le hablas- dijo Ferrari tratando de darle animos a lexus

-ni se donde vive- dijo lexus con tono de obviedad

-tal vez tiene Facebook y ahí este la dirrecion de su casa- dijo Ferrari que tal vez si puedan localizarlo

-por favor quien pone su verdadera dirección- dijo lexus con aun mas obviedad

-hay que intentarlo- dijo Ferrari que no le gustaba ver a su amiga asi

-aunque lo encontremos no se si deba ir a verlo solo lo use- dijo lexus atacándose pero sentía algo que le decía que debería ir a verlo como un tipo de ansiedad (**XD por fin**)

**De vuelta con butters**

-solo era su trabajo- dijo butters que tenia toda la razón

-entonces que tal Heidi- dijo Kenny para tratar de animar a butters y hacerle creer que hay otras opciones

-no muy insincera- dijo butters que todas las que decía Kenny butters las rechazaba

Pero ya habían llegado a la casa del rubio de sueter azul pero ya que estaban ahí Kenny le pidió a butters si se podía quedar de todos modos ya era viernes a lo que butters le pidio permiso a sus padres que aun son estrictos pero no tanto como cuando tenia 10 años y estos a duras penas aceptaron ya que no les gustaba mucho que fuera amigo de Kenny por su posición socia

-butters tendremos que salir volvemos mañana- dijo Stephen el padre de butters ya que tenían que salir por motivos de trabajo

-adios papa adiós mama- dijo butters un poco alegre por tener la casa para si mismo (**quien no se ah puesto asi XD)**

Sus padres también se despidieron y se fueron por la puerta (**ni modo que por la ventana XD**)

-oye butters y si lo hacemos- dijo Kenny con una sonrisa en la cara que no podría describir burlona o maliciosa

-pues no se- dijo butters que no estaba muy seguro

**5 minutos después**

-tan duro no- exclamo butters ya que Kenny lo hacia muy duro

-tranquilo- exclamo kenny tratando de aliviar al rubio azul

-AHHHHHHHHH- dijo butters con un grito

-perdon te lastime- dijo Kenny algo preocupado

-nooo que va y mas pasito que casi dañas la casa de pajaros- dijo butters que tenia la casa de pajaros en sus manos y Kenny un martillo y algunos clavos y esa fue la razón del grito de butters ya que golpeo un dedo (**cuantos lo malpensaron XD**) pero el momento fue interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta tocando a lo que butters abrió pero la persona que estaba ahí hiso que sus ojos se pongan como platos

-LEXUSSS- exclamo el rubio aun asombrado por la presencia de la chica

-Me das otra oportunidad- exclamo directamente la castaña con una camisa blanca, chaqueta marróny un pantalón marrón un poco mas claro que le llega hasta las rodillas

-lexxuss- exclamo butters saliendo un poco de su asombro pero aun no podía creer que lexus la chica que estaba con el solo para obtener mas propinas que rompió su corazón que logro curar sin mucho esfuerzo estaba ahí pidiéndole que volvieran

-entonces si- dijo la castaña esperanzada de que ese chico amable, tierno, gentil que una vez le rompió su corazón le digiera algo que pudiera aliviar su ansiedad que no podía explicar como le había llegado

Butters habia comenzado a frotar sus nudillos porque no sabia que decir si o no

-tu solo me usaste- dijo butters fríamente

-creo que tienes razón- dijo lexus que al parecer podía comprender al rubio por lo que le hizo y se disponía a irse pero la mano de butters la detuvo

-pero veo que si viniste aca es porque me quieres no… creo que si podría darte otra oportunidad- dijo butters con un tono encantador que parecía que nunca lo habia usado hasta ahora

-encerio- dijo lexus con un tono de alegría

-si- respondio butters que también estaba un poco feliz

Pero por la respuesta del rubio la castaña lo abrazo repentinamente abrazándolo lo cual hizo que butters se sonrojara al igual que ella pero cuando se separaron lexus le dio un beso en los labios corto pero hizo que butters se sonrojara aun mas

-creo que nos vemos otro dia- dijo lexus aun con su sonrojo y a la vez hiendose pero butters aun estaba parado a lo cual cerro la puerta se fue a su cuarto donde todavía estaba Kenny

-quien era- dijo kenny

-no te lo imaginas- dijo butters aun con su sonrojo y sonrisa de enamorado

**CHAPTER 2 TERMINADO**

**-creo que esta feliz- dijo yo que hizo lo que butters continuando su fic que lo estuvo mirando todo este tiempo**

**-estuvo bien ahora el mio- dijo damien mientras apuntaba la glock hacia su cabeza**

**-NO JODA- dije yo** **mientras absorbía la energía del portátil para tirarle una pequeña ráfaga a la glock destruyéndola**

**-esta bien tomate tu tiempo-**

**Bueno gente aquí acaba el segundo capitulo de este capitulo que creo que me quedo mas largo que los demás y si ya se que en el capitulo 1 butters miraba televisión pero creo quedo algo estúpido eso cualquier consejo para esta historia me lo pueden mandar por PM y dejen review ya que cuando no lo hacen muere un perrito :( sin nada mas que decir me despido**


End file.
